Delinquent Princess
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy had finally been able to escape from her boring life with her Father and transferred to a highschool in Magnolia to fend for herself. It just so happens that she runs into a certain bad boy that decides to give her all his attention.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I can't tell you how happy I was just thinking about the idea! I want to take my writing up to a more serious an dramatic level so this is the start! I have big plans for this one XD Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- In the Alley**

* * *

I sighed as I unpacked my last box. I had finally moved into my new apartment and gotten away from my evil rich father. I was now in Magnolia, starting during the middle of the first term at Fairy Tail Prep. Life in my mansion was always such a bore and I was never able to go to a real school because Father thought it was unbecoming of a young airess. He finally agreed as long as I wasn't to get into trouble, and my weekly allowance wasn't spent on boys. School always seemed like a magical place and I've wanted to go since I was little. I would be starting tomorrow and hopefully I could finally make some friends and maybe even fall in love. I hadn't had such a feeling for another person since my mother died and my childhood friend, Sting, left.

I slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed my handbag before heading outside. The day was cloudy and cold, not unusual for a late April day. I walked down the street which ran along a riverbank. I headed towards the nearby supermarket to get ingredients for my next few meals and in-between snacks. I found the market and started going through the isles with a basket and my shopping list. The first thing on my list was tuna fillets, so I walked back into the refrigerated isle. As I came up to the shelves, I saw that there was only one left. Thank Mavis that I was able to get my favorite fish before was gone. I reached out my hand to grab it and suddenly touched someone else's instead.

"Oh! I'm sorry, were you going for the tuna?" I turned to see a short bluenette in an orange dress staring up at me.

"If you wanted it, you can have it." I said and moved my hand away.

"No way, it's totally yours!" She said and pushed the packet into my arms. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"I just moved here, yeah." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Levy McGarden! Welcome to Magnolia!" She said excitedly and held out her hand.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." I wearily shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lu-chan. By any change are you going to attend Fairy Tail Prep?" Levy asked.

"A-Ah, yes actually." I was surprised with her forwardness and the sudden nickname.

"That's wonderful! You can hang out with me on your first day. I know exactly how it feels to not know anyone on your first day." Levy grinned.

"Thanks, McGarden-san." I smiled.

"Levy-chan is fine, I hate formalities." This would be the perfect time to ask questions about the town now that I think about it.

"Do you know where the closest book store is, L-Levy-chan?" I asked, not used to calling anyone by their first name.

"You like reading?!" She shouted with a sudden twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's all I ever do. I even started a novel." I said and blushed slightly.

"Lu-chan, you are my soulmate! I'm the biggest bookworm out there!" She squealed.

"Really?! What's your favorite?" I asked with the same enthusiasm.

"Anything by Zekua Melon. He is an absolute genius!"

"No way! I love him too! Especially his romance novels!"

"Especially in Heartbreak when Shizuku and Takeru had that huge moment!"

"Kyaaaa! That was absolutely the best! The buildup had my heart pounding!"

"You are my long lost friend, Lu-chan! I'm so glad we met! I need to be the first one to read your work."

"Absolutely! I would love to have your insight!" I grinned like I haven't in years. Levy was the most amazing person I could've run into! Levy looked at her phone and gasped.

"I have to get going, but let me get your number so I can find you on Monday." I nodded and took out my phone, holding it up to trade information.

"Got it!" I smiled.

"Great! I'll see you around." She smiled and turned around to walk away, not before stopping and suddenly turning on her heels. "Oh, and the bookstore is just on the corner of Strawberry Street."

~000~

How lucky for me to live near the bookstore! Talking to Levy earlier was such a refreshing experience. When I lived in my mansion, I only had the servents to talk to and they were always overly formal.

I was able to complete my shopping successfully, even getting a great deal on steak. 10 slabs for 1000 yen! That could feed me for 2 weeks! I strolled happily down the street with both my shopping bags in hand, thinking about how it would be to hang out with Levy tomorrow and actually have a normal highschool life. I approached my apartment complex, I peeked slightly into the alleyway, just for curiosity, and turned pale at the sight. There was a beat and bloddied pink-haired guy, sitting against the wall unconscious.

"Holy shit!" I shouted to myself and quickly jetted up my stairs to unlock the door and set my things down. I ran back outside and into the alley to get a better look at the man. Blood streamed down his face and came from his side and legs. His breath came out in short pants and his chest moved with pain, possibly from broken ribs. I couldn't just leave a person out here like this, my mama taught me better. I put his less-bloody arm around me and heaved him up. I was smart to have taken those karate classes and at least have this much strength to carry a person. He was awfully heavy though.

I made my way up the stairs, panting at every step, and hobbled into my apartment. I shut the door with my foot and dragged him into my living room. I laid him on his back and rushed upstairs to change into a clean t-shirt, cloth shorts, and a pair of men's sweatpants I just happened to have because they were baggy and comfortable. I went into my bathroom to get a bucket, towels, and my fully stocked first-aid kit. I came back down and went into the kitchen to fill the bucket with cold water.

I bent down to the unconscious male and started to clean up his face. A cut ran along his cheek and the underside of his jaw. I pulled off the scarf he was wearing and saw a scar on his neck. Maybe he had been in situations like this before? I brushed the question of his possible gangster background aside and cleaned the blood from is face and ends of his hair. I reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt after placing his bandages and pulled it off. My face had never felt so hot. This guy had perfect washboard abs. Like absolutely perfect. The kind that you would not mind staring at and feeling for days on end. I gulped and hesitantly started washing him down. Mavis-sama has granted me with a gift and a curse. After the blood was gone, I bangaged the slash on his side and placed and ice medicated band-aid on the bruise on his upper chest.

I hesitantly pulled down his pants, careful not to remove his boxers, and saw the blood coming from his right calf. I risned the towel in the bowl to clean his last ingury. I sprayed it to make sure it wouldn't get infected and carefully wrapped it. I slid on the pants I brought down, then stood up with his bloodied clothes to take them to the washer. Although, I don't think his shirt can be salvaged with the huge hole in it. I probably have an oversized one to lend him.

I came back into the living room and grabbed him, carefully dragging him onto the couch. It would be best to start dinner now. I'll have to make enough for two now. I went down my front hallway to grab the shopping bags. Beef stew sounded like a good meal after going through such a travisty. I pulled out my ingredients, putting away what I wasn't going to use, and started boiling a pot of water. I started chopping vegetables such as carrots, potatoes, celery, and squash. I turned to my spice cabinet to get curry powder and salt. When I turned around, my heart stopped.

I looked up into these sharp and mesmerizing onyx eyes. They bore into mine as if trying to figure me out. His breath blew into my face, smelling of cinnoman and his natural body scent was strangely woodsy. His hands kept me up against the counter and those wonderful abs were almost pressed against me. I felt small under his heated gaze as he looked me up and down. I could see a fleck of amusement in his eyes before he spoke, his voice sending shivers down my back.

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I tried my best to be serious but still use the proper shojou manga moments! The next chapter should be coming soon! I really enjoy writing this story, but remember I have school so my writing time is limited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been on a roll lately! Writing is so fun haha I almost forgot! Shoujo magna has really gotten my flow rolling XD**

**Chapter 2- What Is It?**

* * *

"U-Umm...I...y-you're..." I stuttered and moved my eyes down to my hands, his gaze making me feel uneasy. Way to go, Lucy. Bringing a crazed gangster into your apartment. Really smart.

"Answer me." He growled. I squeaked slightly and took a deep breath.

"W-Well, I'm Lucy and you're in my apartment." I said shyly.

"And why am I in here?" He asked.

"You were unconscious in the alleyway, s-so I brought you up to clean your injuries. You should really be laying down y'know." I mumbled and slowly looked up into his eyes. The intense stare turned into a skeptical one. He kept his eye on me before shifting them to the boiling vegetables.

"You better make extra. I eat a lot." He smirked and walked back to the living room. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and turned back to the pot. I sighed and started cutting up more vegetables as he instructed.

**~000~**

The stew was done faster than I had expected it to take and I took in a deep breath as I poured the soup into two bowls. Now I have to share a meal with the psycho. Just great. I carried the bowls to the table and set them across from each other. I assumed he was laying on the couch, because the television was on.

"The food's ready." I said and walked back into the kitchen to get some bread rolls and spoons.

"Not half bad." The stranger said. I turned around and he held the empty bowl, shoving it into my hands as he took the bread and scarfed it down. "More please."

I stared at him in astonishment and poured him some more before going back to sit and eat my own.

"I've never seen you before. You new to Magnolia?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Y-Yeah. I just moved here." I said and slowly slurped my soup.

"I'm going to stay here for the night." He stretched and got back up to get more food. I almost choked and my eyes widened.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked for clarification. He came back and sat down.

"Can you not hear me? I said I'm staying over." He said nonchalantly. I stared into space and contemplated on what he had said. Stay with me? This was obviously not going to happen. I snapped out of my trance and turned my head to the side and faced the man that was once across from me. His dark gaze practically bore into my soul and forced me to keep eye contact.

"A-Ano..." I stuttered and froze even more as he came closer.

"You don't mind, right?" He asked and blew onto my face. I caught a whiff of his breath and my senses were flooded with cinnamon and spearmint.

"N-Not really..." I mumbled and finally tore my gaze to the floor. I felt his body heat move away and the creak in the chair sounded.

"Good. I'll be on the couch if you need me." He smirked and walked away. My face was practically on fire from his sudden actions. I hurriedly cleaned up the dishes and put away the leftovers, trying to ignore the presence of the pink-haired demon. I've never had a guy be so aggressive towards me. I went to all girl schools, so I never had much contact with them. I heard the ding of the washer and quickly walked around the couch, towards the small laundry room. I pulled the damp clothes out of the washer and stuck them in the dryer along with a dryer sheet. I turned around and looked up into the piercing onyx eyes of the stranger. They were strangely mesmerizing and gave me a strong doki-doki feeling.

"Where's my scarf?" He asked with a slight glare.

"O-Oh, it's in the dryer. It should be done soon." I said and looked away as my face began to heat up again.

"The names Natsu." He said, seeming less threatening.

"I'll be upstairs then, Natsu." I said and quickly walked out of the room. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back. I gasped as he suddenly pushed me against the wall.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go to sleep without a thank you present, now do you?" Natsu grinned sadistically and held my chin up.

"W-What?" I could feel my heart starting to pound faster and faster as he came closer to me. His lips suddenly covered mine in a sweet and tender kiss. Who knew someone so scary had such soft lips? I mewled as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt suddenly hot all over as he deepened the kiss. The way his tongue felt against mine, the way he held me against him, the way he made me feel... Is this what they call love? His kisses trailed down my neck and his hand traveled up my shirt. I moaned and gripped onto his shoulder. Everything felt hot... I couldn't handle what he was doing to me... Nothings ever made me feel so hot... His lips came up to mine again and made my mind go numb. Before I knew what was happening next, everything was dark.

**~000~**

I turned over and my cheek grazed against the softness of my bed sheets. I stretched out my arms and yawned as I sat up. I lazily looked around my room and towards my clock. Six o'clock, two hours before my first day of school. I got up and stretched again before walking downstairs. I went into the kitchen opened my fridge to grab the orange juice and a cup. I slowly drank the juice and crept into the living room. I stared at an empty couch with confusion. Last night wasn't a dream, was it? I couldn't have dreamt of such lewd things, could I?!

"Natsu?" I called out. No response. I went into the laundry room and opened the dryer, finding it empty. "No way..."

I sulked back upstairs and started getting ready for school. Maybe it was just a dream, but it felt so real. He could've left before I woke up. I made my breakfast and lunch before heading out the door. I just hope Levy was in my class.

I soon approached the gates of the academy and everyone's eyes were on me. I shrunk back and quickly walked through the courtyard as they stared at me.

"She's cute, is she new?"

"I'm so jealous! Just look at her figure! Is she a model?"

"I totally want to bed her, just look at her chest!"

This wasn't unusual for me, but I mostly heard it on the streets so at school it felt more than embarrassing.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan, over here!" I heard Levy shout. I looked over to a nearby seating area and saw her waving her arms around. I smiled and walked in her direction, waving back.

"Levy-chan! Thank goodness I found you!" I said as I hugged her.

"Levy, who's this?" A scarlet haired woman asked as she approached us.

"Erza, this is Lucy. She's new, but we met yesterday at the store." Levy said.

"Nice to meet you. Erza Scarlet." Erza said and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Erza-san." I said and returned the gesture.

"Erza is fine." She smiled. I smiled back and nodded and was suddenly glomped against someone's chest.

"I'm Mirajane! But you can just call me Mira." I pulled away from the sudden hug and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of a kind white haired girl.

"H-Hi..." I said and smiled shyly.

"Cana and Juvia are probably in the classroom so you can meet them there." Levy said and pulled me along.

"W-Wait! Levy-chan! I don't even know what class I'm in!" I said as she dragged me.

"Well I know for a fact we have the only 2nd year class that has empty spots, so you're obviously with us." She smiled and let me go.

"Oh, well I still need my gym clothes from the office." I said. Erza came up behind me and pat my back.

"No worries! We have a ton of extras in the student council room." She said.

"We can give you a tour at lunch, too! Just spend the morning with us!" Mira smiled brightly. I blushed and nodded, following behind them as we started walking again. No ones ever been so nice before! All the other girls at my old school all acted nice but only hung out with the people who had money. We turned a corner and I hit something hard, falling to the ground.

"Gomen!" I said quickly and looked up to the person I ran into. My face exploded with a blush and the butterflies returned to my stomach.

"Hey Luce! I didn't know you were going here." Natsu said and held his hand out to help me up.

"N-Natsu," I stuttered and grabbed his hand to help myself up. "A-Arigato!"

Natsu laughed and pat my head. I blushed even more and looked away. He seemed much nicer than last night. I didn't understand what he was doing.

"It's a good thing you are here though," He grinned and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Then I can keep an eye on you."

"E-Eh?" I asked and turned to face him. The same sadistic grin I had seen yesterday was plastered on his face. "W-Why?"

"Because you're mine, of course." He said and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as I heard the gasps off the other students in the hallway. Natsu's arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist and the other caressed my cheek. He slithered his tongue in my mouth and tenderly sucked on mine. My mind was screaming for him to stop such a lewd act in the hallway, but my mind was so hazy from his scent and touch, I could barely move. He pulled away and pat me on the head again before walking off with two other guys behind him. They definitely looked amused by what just happened.

"Y-You and Natsu, Lu-chan?!" Levy gasped and started fanning herself. Mira held Erza up as she was about to faint, mumbling something and her eyes swirling with confusion.

"I don't even know!" I said and held my head to gather my thoughts.

"You two sure seem to know each other." Mira smirked. I blushed and held my fave in my hands.

"Tell us at lunch! I've never been more excited to hear a story!" Levy giggled and pulled me into the classroom.

"Cana! Juvia! Meet Lucy!" Levy said and shoved me in front of a drunk-looking brunette and an angry bluenette.

"Love rival!" Juvia scoffed and turned away.

"You don't need to worry about her, Juvia. Lucy and Natsu just had a total make out session." Mira squealed. Juvia turned back towards me and smiled.

"Then Juvia is glad to meet Lucy-san." She said. Cana gasped and faced me towards her.

"You mean the Natsu Dragneel?!"

"I-I guess... I didn't know his last name." I said sheepishly.

"Props! He's the hottest guy here! You're definitely my favorite." She grinned.

"P-Please don't do that in public..." Erza said as she finally got up from her dizzy faze.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean for that to happen." I said and blushed again.

"Lucy's going to spill at lunch." Levy said excitedly.

"Aww, I wanna hear now..." Cana whined and took a sip from something in a brown bag.

"There's more you should know, but we'll tell you later." Mira winked.

"A-Ah, okay." I said as the bell rang.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review! And you should like totes look at my other stories bruh XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg lol I've been so hooked on shoujo manga feels can I just be a magna character! Please enjoy the chapter CX I especially love this one!**

**Chapter 3- Property**

* * *

I stood at the front of the classroom and waited for the teacher to walk in and give me my seat assignment. As the students filled the seats, I looked for the empty ones and there a few in the back but I paid most attention to the one behind Levy in the way back. The two guys I saw with Natsu earlier today with walked in and snickered at me before walking to the back of the class. Juvia stared at the tall raven haired male with hearts practically jumping off of her. The other guy had practically hundreds of piercings and he ruffled Levy's hair before taking his seat next to Juvia's obvious crush.

"Good morning class!" The teacher said as she walked in. She looked at me with a confused expression before smiling brightly and grabbing my hands. "You must be Heartfilia-san!"

"Hai!" I said and smiled back.

"Introduce yourself and I'll find you a seat." She laughed and stepped behind her desk

I nodded and turned to the class. I instantly felt nervous as the guys looked at me with dirty and lustful looks and the girls were either jealous or staring at me in awe.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you all." I said with a smile and bowed.

"Laki-sensei! Let Heartfilia sit by us!" A random guy shouted out. I blushed as everyone started an uproar about where I should sit.

"No she should sit with us!"

"Heartfilia-san doesn't need to sit next to a nerd like you!"

"Eh?! The hell you just say?!" Two guys were about to punch each other before a flying pink slipper hit them in the head.

"Oi! Don't make me get the Master! Heartfilia will take the seat behind McGarden and that'd better be the end of it!" Laki-sensei shouted as she seethed with anger. I quickly scurried to my seat and sighed with happiness. Sitting behind Levy made me feel more at ease. The guys groaned in disappointment and took their seats again.

"Now that the issue is solved, let's-" Laki-sensei was cut off by the door sliding open and in stepped the man that made my heart beat a thousand times faster.

"Sorry I'm late, Laki-chan. I had a meeting with Makarov." Natsu said and grinned sheepishly. When his sharp canines poked out, I nearly melted. Laki-sensei smacked his shoulder with her slipper and scowled.

"Laki-sensei! I've already told you to call me that. Just take your seat and let me do my job."

"Hai hai!" Natsu laughed and walked towards the back of the class before taking his seat next to... me. I gulped as he turned his head in my direction. I blushed like crazy and felt fidgety all over as his blank gaze looked me over. I couldn't look away though, his eyes keeping me still. Before he turned away, he gave me his sadistic grin that made my stomach flip flop.

Class continued on with Laki-sensei teaching and suddenly throwing shoes when someone interrupted her lesson or a laughing fit from some of the students when she acted immature. The classroom had a nice energy flowing through and everyone made it feel good to fit in. I did get continuous glares from some of the other girls, though. The first half of our lessons passed in no time and the bell rang for lunch. Mirajane dragged me out of the classroom and up to the roof as I was grabbing my bento.

"Spill everything!" Mira and Cana squealed in unison as everyone settled in a circle on the ground.

"Yeah, Lu-chan! No ones ever seemed so close to Natsu-san." Levy said as she ate a rice ball.

"Guys, calm down. As the student council president I should warn you not to show such acts of PDA in the halls." Erza said with a heavy red blush.

"Juvia want to know too so hurry up, Lucy-san." Juvia said and pouted slightly. I could hear her mumble 'love rival' and I sweat dropped.

"Well I found him yesterday in an alley all beat up and unconscious so I took him into my apartment. Nothing really happened." I said with a small blush.

"I know way more happened! Don't lie to us." Mira said with a dark expression. A shiver went down my back and and I put my hands up in defense.

"He kissed me okay! He only kissed me and I passed out so there's nothing more..." I looked in the other direction and pouted.

"Did your hips hurt this morning, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with a devious grin.

"Eh? What do you mean, Levy-chan?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

"Do you think he did?" Mira whispered to Cana.

"She doesn't look like she knows, so probably not." Cana whispered back.

"Natsu is quite the delinquent. It's best to keep your distance from him." Erza said.

"Juvia has seen Natsu-san with a bunch of other girls too. Lucy-san might be a love rival, but be careful." Juvia said, agreeing with Erza.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said and started eating my food.

**~000~**

School ended in no time. I got along well with the others and Juvia seemed to think less of me as her love rival. Natsu hadn't bothered with me the rest of the day, keeping my mind all but at ease. Was is wrong to want his attention? Erza said he was bad news but my heart was telling me otherwise. I was walking out of the school gate alone before I heard someone shout for me. I turned around and a couple girls from my class were running towards me. Nanami and Kyoko, was it?

"Heartfilia-san! Could you help us in the equipment room real quick?" Kyoko asked.

"Please! We can't lift this box and need another person." Nanami said.

"Oh, sure!" I smiled and followed them behind the school. I felt happy for being asked to help. Making friends might not be so hard after all. We walked for only a few seconds before coming up to the equipment room.

"It's just in here." They smiled and opened the door. I walked in first, obviously making a huge mistake. I saw a guy standing in the corner and when he looked at me with such a dirty look, I wanted to die.

"Nanami, Kyoko! I didn't actually think you'd do it." The guy laughed and stepped towards me. I took a step back and looked at the two girls that brought me here.

"Anything for you, Dobengal-sama." Nanami giggled.

"It sucks for you, Heartfilia. Next time think about messing with Natsu-sama like that in front of us." Kyoko scoffed and walked out. The door closed behind them and the only light came in from a barely open window. I looked back at the guys with fearful eyes and gripped my bag strap tightly.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" I asked and started shaking.

"Don't be scared. We're going to have a little fun is all." Dobengal grinned and pulled me to the ground. I yelped as he climbed on top of me and tied my arms back. He ripped open my shirt, buttons flying in all directions.

"H-Hey! Get off! I don't want this!" I shouted and thrashed around. He slapped me across the face and held my chin tightly.

"Shut up, bitch! If you don't want to get hurt, deal with it." He said and forcefully slammed his lips onto mine. His lips were slimy and made my insides squirm with discomfort. I kept my mouth shut tightly as he tried to push his tongue in. He harshly squeezed my breast, causing me to squeal and give him access. This kiss felt nothing like Natsu's. I felt cold and emotionless unlike the hot and passionate feeling Natsu filled me with.

"Your breasts are really soft, y'know." He grinned as he pulled away and grabbed one again. I tried my best to suppress my moans as his hands began to wander. "C'mon Lucy. At least act like you enjoy this."

"I won't, you pervert." I said and spit in his face. He angrily wiped it off and glared at me.

"You're going to regret that." He growled and began biting me down my stomach. I thrashed my legs around to try and get him away, but he sat firmly on them. His hands ran up my inner thigh and I looked down in horror.

"N-Natsu!" I shouted subconsciously and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Took you long enough." I heard a deep voice say. No way...

"Dragneel? Why're you here?" Dobengal asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at the door. Natsu was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and an angry expression clearly on his face.

"Because you're touching my property," Natsu hissed and kicked Dobengal off of me. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Touch her again and I'll leave you dead."

He swiftly punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He came over to me and looked me over, causing me to blush profusely and look away. I was suddenly picked up and held against his chest. We walked out of the equipment room and towards the school gates. I wiggled my hands out of the rope and held my ripped shirt closer to me as we started walking through the public roads. I kept my face hidden against his chest, feeling the stares of the people we walked by. His scent intoxicated my senses and made my head feel fuzzy. In no more than 10 minutes, Natsu was going up a set of stairs and a door closed. I looked around and gasped.

"My apartment...?" I looked up at him and blushed. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked ahead.

"Your fault you left the door unlocked." He shrugged and walked me up to my room. I was harshly tossed on the bed and Natsu was on top of me.

"W-What are you-" I was cut off by his lips suddenly on mine. I instantly gave into him and felt my butterflies return. As his tongue ran across mine, my mind went blank and the heat he made me feel was practically pouring from my pores. Before I knew it, his lips were on my stomach and he was leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere. His mouth felt so hot against me, I couldn't collect my thoughts. All I could think about was how good it felt when he touched me.

"Where else did he touch you?" Natsu asked with a serious expression as he panted. I blushed and looked to the side.

"M-My breasts and inner thigh." I whispered and let out a moan as he began to lick the side of my thigh. I grabbed his shoulders and struggled to keep myself composed as he began to trail farther up. I don't want it there yet! Was Natsu really going to take it this far between us? I felt slightly nervous, but he pulled away from my legs and started fondling my chest.

"Natsu..." I moaned subconsciously and could hear him slightly growl. I looked up into the obsidian eyes of my pink haired savior and he was off me in a second.

"Next time don't follow girls you don't know behind the school." Natsu said and began to walk out. I quickly said up and held a hand to my chest.

"W-Wait! Why did you save me back there?" I asked and regained my composure. He stopped, turned around and began walking towards me. He bent down to my eye level and grinned sadistically.

"You should know why, _zaisan_." He gave me a quick kiss on lips and left. I pouted and fell to my pillow. I could still feel my heart pounding and his touches lingered.

"Such a tease..."

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked! Dobengal was that ninja guy from when Natsu tried to beat up Sabertooth haha**

**Zaisan means property! Please review XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! This chapter has been absolutely fun to write XD I couldn't wait to post it haha**

**I'm writing this kind of like a shoujo manga if you hadn't noticed. This is like my fave type of manga setting too cx but of course Fairy Tail scenes have been incorporated.**

**Chapter 4- Am I Your Toy?**

* * *

Today was a weekend. I didn't have anything to do around the house, so I planned to go out and explore the town. I made myself a small breakfast of rice, dried mackerel, and miso soup. The weather was supposed to be cloudy with a slight chance of rain therefore giving me a chance to breakout my favorite fall outfit.

I twirled in front of my mirror and looked at myself to make sure I was as dazzling as I could be. I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a navy blue peacoat, a black skirt, leggings, a white knit beanie, and brown boots. I put my hair into twin pigtails and grabbed my brown over-the-shoulder purse before skipping out my door, ready to explore Magnolia.

I first headed towards the bookstore Levy had told me about and found it on the corner only a few blocks away. I stepped into the building and immediately smelled paper and ink, the two best scents in the world.

"Welcome to our store!" A familiar voice said from behind the counter. I turned to see Levy waving rapidly at me and Cana nodded in my direction.

"You guys work here?" I asked as I approached them.

"Yeah, my aunt owns the store." Levy smiled.

"I'm only working here till my fortune telling career takes off." Cana said and picked at her chipped nail polish.

"F-Fortune telling?" I asked and laughed a little. She grinned and nodded quickly before pulling on my hand.

"Unforeseen terror and heartbreak in the near future." She said and shook her head.

"Heartbreak? There isn't even anyone I like." I said and pursed my lip.

"Doesn't Natsu mean anything to you? You guys looked pretty friendly in the hallway." Levy smirked and wiggled her eyebrow.

"N-Natsu?! N-No way!" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and the faces my new friends made, made it worse.

"C'mon, Lucy~! You can't hide it. Natsu just doesn't do anything with anyone." Cana said and Levy agreed.

"He may be a player but he has high standards."

"W-Well nothing will ever happen between us." I said firmly. Cana and Levy shook their heads and sighed.

"Since you came out of your way to visit, take this book on us." Levy said and handed me a somewhat thick paperback book. "It's a popular book by Melon-sensei. We just restocked."

"No way! I've been waiting for this book to come out for forever! Thanks Levy-chan!" I squealed and hugged her quickly.

"Go on and find your heartbreak. We have a break coming up and I need to call my boyfriend." Cana said and began to push me out.

"See you on Monday, Lu-chan!" Levy waved and smirked.

"Nothings going to happen!" I shrieked at them and huffed as Cana closed the door with a 'yeah right' kind of look.

I shook my head at their words and continued down the street. I felt nothing from Natsu. Those kisses were nothing but him teasing me. No matter how hot they were or how much they made my heart pound, I didn't like him in any way.

I passed through what seemed to be a farmers market and decided to enjoy the samples and desserts they offered. The fruits were extremely ripe, the vegetables fresh, and the desserts sweeter. The kind old people who ran the stands handed me free food so I would 'stay healthy' and 'keep my figure for the young men'. The streets were filled with happy family's, random business men and women, groups of friends, and various couples. An image of Natsu suddenly popped into my head and I exploded with a blush.

"I don't like him at all~!" I screamed and shook my head rapidly. Passerby's gave me awkward looks and I laughed awkwardly at them.

A sudden drop of water hit my head and I looked up. The clouds had gathered and blocked out the little sunlight there had been. I quickly looked for an overhang to hide under and found one that stood over a sign that said 'Ochitsu Hoshi'. The sign held stars and cute letters.

"What a kawaii café..." I said and opened the door. The bell chimed and my nose was immediately hit with a wonderful coffee and sugary scent. My hand was suddenly grabbed and the soft feeling of lips touched it.

"Welcome to our store, Hime-sama." A boy with spiky orange hair greeted me. I scowled and pulled my hand away.

"T-Thanks..." I said and looked at him with a slight glare.

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like." He said and pointed his thumb into the seating area. There were very few customers sitting amongst the restaurant, mostly elders. I took a seat at the bar and the orange haired boy handed me a menu.

"My names Loke. I'll be your waiter today." He grinned. I nodded him off and looked at the menu. Everything looked so good, I wasn't sure what to choose from. Items ranged from strawberry drinks to chocolate cake and caramel mousse.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked and handed back the menu. Loke nodded and winked before walking into the kitchen. I took my time observing the decor of the restaurant and marveled in its glory. Everything somehow reminded me of my mothers old friends' shop. The smell was kind of nostalgic now that I think about it.

"So what's your name?" I jumped at the sudden question. I looked back over the counter and stared into the hazel eyes of my waiter.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." I said and scooted back in my seat a little.

"Heartfilia?" He asked, sounding slightly surprised. I nodded and he turned towards the kitchen door. "Oi! Aquarius! Could you come out here real quick?!"

An angry looking woman with blue hair burst through the door with a glare on her face. "What the hell do you want?!"

I shrieked slightly at her sudden outburst and shrunk back when her glare turned towards me. Her expression suddenly changed to one of shock and she cautiously came towards me.

"No way... You look just like Layla." She said with a surprised tone.

"Eh? You knew my mother?" I asked with an equally surprised voice.

"We were best friends in highschool. I even took care of you back when you were little," She smirked. "You couldn't take a bath without getting water all over me."

"Oh, well thank you for taking care of me and my mother." I smiled. She nodded with a slight smile before walking back into the kitchen.

"Aquarius owns the place with her husband, Scorpio." Loke said and set down my drink in front of me. I listened to him as I took small sips of my milkshake.

"Wow, this is really good!" I said and took another sip for good measure.

"Surprisingly Scorpio's recipe." He said and leaned towards me on the counter. His eyes were a mix of emotions and I wasn't able to tell what he was thinking.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and looked at him skeptically.

"You don't remember me?" He asked with a small frown.

"I just met you today..."

"We used to play when we were younger! Aquarius took me over all the time y'know." Loke said with a pout.

"You and Aquarius are related?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's my aunt. My parents are away on business most of the time so I stay with her and Scorpio." I nodded and slowly drank my milkshake. His eyes stayed on me in an intense stare, seeming as he wanted to know if I knew him.

"I only had one friend as a kid and his name was Sting. Besides him I never talked to anyone else. Sorry." I said and kept my straw between my lips.

"You must've had a traumatic accident that made you forget me! Let me love you enough and your memories soon shall return!" With that, Loke hopped over the counter and began to squeeze me in a death grip. I struggled to get him off me and something inside me snapped.

"Lucy kick!" I shouted and kicked him square in the chin. The feeling of my foot making contact with his face gave me deja vu. He gagged and fell backwards. I thought that he had fallen unconscious until he suddenly got back up and grinned.

"You used to always do that to me." He laughed whole heartedly.

"Sorry I don't remember more." I said and laughed along with him. We spent the rest of my time in the restaurant trying to get me remember things from my childhood. Although nothing gave me the slightest feeling that Loke and I had played together before, I couldn't help but feel comfortable when talking to him. Despite his player attitude. Before I knew it, the sun set and it was almost 9 o'clock.

"I think I should be going now." I sad as I looked at the time on my phone.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Its pretty dark." Loke offered with a small smile.

"Its okay, I only live a few blocks from here. Besides I'm capable of handling myself." I giggled and stared at the ice pack he held against his chin.

"Let me give you my number in case anything happens." He said and grabbed my phone, holding it parallel to his to exchange information.

"Promise I will." I smiled and waved before walking out. The streets seemed more lively at night and slightly dangerous seeing as there were multiple guy groups on the prowl. I kept to myself and followed the way I had came from before. I had tried to remember certain buildings I had walked by, but it did no good seeing as I was in a club district. Drunk guys walked along the sidewalk, smokers stood against alleyway, hookers jumped into cars or roamed around looking for their next target, and there were still hoards of men wandering the streets. The next road over looked to be near Levy's bookstore so I quickly headed towards it.

"Natsu~! When are we going to stop?" I heard a girl whine. I looked ahead of me and saw none other than the man that made my heart skip a beat. Seeing him dressed in a t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans intensified the butterflies in my stomach. There was a girl with long white hair pressing herself against him in a provocative manner.

"I already told you to leave. Stop clinging to me, Angel." Natsu said. I quickly turned my vision to the ground and quickly walked passed the two, trying to go unnoticed. I had walked a ways away and finally felt my heart beat slow down.

"There's no reason to be so nervous..." I sighed. My heart felt strangely heavy though. Seeing that girl on him made me sad somehow. I guess he really is a player like Levy said. Does that mean I'm only being played?

"I thought that was you, _zaisan_." An all too familiar voice said. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to face the person I tried to avoid.

"I have a name." I pouted and shook him off of me.

"What's got you so worked up?" Natsu laughed and stepped towards me.

"Nothing. Did you need something from me?" I asked. After seeing him with that Angel girl, I wasn't up to talking with Natsu. My head hurt and my heart felt in turmoil. Looking at him made me so confused.

"Now that you mention it, I've been craving something..." He smirked and held his hand against my cheek. As he came closer, my heart began to beat faster again but something in my head didn't want him to touch me.

"N-No! Stop it!" I shouted and pushed him away. He looked at me with a slight grimace and I could practically feel the anger radiating from him.

"What's with that?"

"I-I don't know. Just leave me alone, Dragneel-san." I said quickly and ran away.

* * *

**DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE OMG! NALU FEELS TO THE MAX XD**

**Please tell me what you think! I really wanted this chapter to work out well cx Using someones name like that in a manga is like major majors he he you guys should read shoujo stuffs**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter haha but it is a little short. There's goung to be wayyy more drama in the next xhapter so I promise to make up for it cx**

**Chapter 5- What Do I Do?**

* * *

I spent the rest of my time away from school crying and contemplating life. Natsu and I didn't have any sort of relationship, so why did my heart feel like throwing up? I wanted nothing more at the moment but to feel the warmth he brought to me. He didn't look too happy when I rejected his kiss, but that woman he was with... What had they done together? Was she just a play toy and was he trying to make me one too? All the questions swarming in my head just made me want to sleep and forget, but it was sadly time for school. I wasn't sure if I could handle sitting next to Natsu after this.

I took my sweet time getting ready in the morning, trying to depuff my cheeks and turn my eyes back to their normal color. I couldn't have my new friends see my crying face just yet. Walking to school made me more agitated. I didn't want to run into Natsu, who knows what he would do? I just needed to make it to my class and console with Levy.

As usual when I walked into the gates, horny guys looked at me and practically drooled, jealous girls seethed with rage, and the other nice normal girls looked at me like I was a goddess. I saw Erza's unmistakable scarlet hair and I quickly approached her.

"Erza! Ohayo!" I said as I caught up with her.

"Oh, good morning Lucy. Did you have a good weekend?" She asked as we went to our lockers to change shoes.

"It was fun," I lied. "I found this cute restaurant and they have really good strawberry milkshakes."

"S-Strawberry? Did they happen to have strawberry cake too?" Erza asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I-I think so. I'll have to take you sometime." I said and laughed as she smiled and nodded, incoherently mumbling about how much cake she wanted to eat. Erza and I made our way into the classroom and met with Cana, Levy, and Juvia.

"Was my fortune right?" Cana smirked as I approached her.

"N-No, I had a rather peaceful evening." I said and tried to keep my thoughts of last night suppressed.

"Hmm, I don't buy it Lu-chan." Levy said and walked around me with her hand on her chin.

"Juvia is confused. What fortune did Lucy-san get?" Juvia asked.

"Terror and heartbreak. No doubt something about Natsu." Cana said.

"I already told you guys that I didn't like him." I sighed and took my seat as the bell rang. My eyes stayed glued to the door as students flooded through the doors. Everyone came in, including the two I had seen hanging around Natsu. But there was no sign of the pink haired boy. I was slightly disappointed but I looked at his absence as a good thing. I wouldn't have to face him after yesterday.

"Alright class, let's begin." Laki-sensei said and started her lesson. I spent most of the class time staring out the window and wondering where Natsu was. Every time I was thinking about something, it would somehow connect to him. I didn't know what to feel anymore...

"Does anyone know where Dragneel is?" Laki-sensei asked during the middle of 3rd period.

"He hasn't been here all morning. Isn't he absent?" Someone from the class asked.

"Fullbuster, Redfox. Where's the Dragneel kid?" Sensei asked and pointed her slipper at them threateningly.

"Calm it sensei, like I'd know." Redfox, I think, said and crossed his arms.

"Flame brain said he'd be in the infirmary." The other one, probably Fullbuster, snickered.

"Can someone go get that bastard?" She growled and threw her slipper angrily at the door. It went straight though and made a hole, causing everyone to shrink back.

"Why do you even care Laki-sensei?" Someone squeaked.

"Because all my students need to be present! For that matter all male students need to be here! Just because a girl is needy doesn't mean you can just break up with her! Over a text!" She screamed and started crying. All the girls quickly stood up and went to comfort Laki-sensei while the guys ran back and huddled in the corner.

"Lucy, can you go get Natsu?" Mirajane asked while she passed Laki-sensei tissues.

"U-Umm..." I didn't want to reject but I didn't want to see Natsu either.

"O-Onegai Heartfilia-san." Laki-sensei mumbled as Mira blew her nose.

"H-Hai." I said and got up. I walked towards the infirmary and held a hand to my chest. I should just be honest with him, shouldn't I? But there wasn't really anything to talk about. We didn't even have any sort of relationship. I stared at the infirmary door and slowly slid it open.

"Hello? Nurse?" I asked as I looked around. The place was totally empty, no nurse or Natsu. I walked in and looked over to the beds. The curtain was drawn shut so maybe... I drew back the curtain and gasped. Natsu was laying on his back, asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I reached out my hand to try and wake him up but I was suddenly flipped over onto the bed. The onyx eyes that haunted me seemed to look right through me.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked, not sounding happy at all.

"L-Laki-sensei wants you in class." I said and looked away as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"But what do you want?" He asked again.

"E-Eh? I-I don't want anything! I didn't even want to come here..." I said and threw a glare his way. His eyes practically turned to slits and the temperature felt strangely warmer. He grabbed onto my collar harshly and pulled me closer. I squeaked and held my eyes shut tightly. Was he going to kiss me? Somewhere in me I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on mine. I could feel his breath on my face and the scent filled my nostrils.

"I'm not going to be kissing you anymore." Natsu whispered in my ear and dropped me back down on the bed. I quickly opened my eyes and was met with a white ceiling. I sat up but he was gone. I ran to the door and looked both ways down the hall but I was with the same results. No Natsu. I wanted to cry. Why did I want him back? Natsu meant nothing, right? He used me, didn't he? I don't even know anymore...

I slowly made my way back to the classroom, staring at the floor. Its only been a few days since I met him. Did I really fall in love with those touches? Maybe I had. I was stupid. I didn't even try to define what we were. I should've at least asked Natsu why he had such an interest in me. I suddenly bumped into someone and fell on me behind.

"Oh, excuse me. Are you okay?" Someone asked and held a hand out to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed awkwardly and took the gesture. I looked at the person who had knocked me over and he had strange white and black hair with a tattoo going over the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Totomaru. But you can call me Maru." He said and shook my hand.

"Lucy." I smiled.

"See you around then, Lucy-chan." Totomaru said and walked past me.

"You too, Maru-kun." I said and walked back to class a little happier.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon haha I'm under a lot of stress and this is my stress relief CX**

**BOYS SUCK THO UGH WHY CANT THEY BE LIKE NATSUUUUU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaaay! Another update CX I am so in love with writing this story haha Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6- Save Me and Let Me Tell You**

* * *

The rest of my classes went by quickly. Natsu ended up not coming back at all. Laki-sensei eventually cal!ed down, but would lash out at the male students when they made a mistake. Thinking about what had happened in the nurses office made my head hurt more than I wanted it to. Maybe I was in love...

"Lu-chan, why are you spacing out?" Levy asked as she poked my cheek with her chopstick.

"Lucy-san didn't hear my story about Gray-sama." Juvia said and pouted.

"Is everything okay, Lucy?" Mirajane asked. I looked up from my bento box and stared at them with a forlorn look.

"I think I'm in love with Natsu." I sighed and ate some of my rice. Everyone was quiet for a second before bursting out with cries of joy.

"Lucy-san is no longer a love rival!" Juvia squealed.

"I so called it, Mira! You owe me 10 jewels!" Levy laughed as Mira handed her the dollar bill.

"You two bet on this?!" I shouted at them.

"It was only fair to assume that you did. Especially after my fortune." Cana said as she came back with Erza from getting drinks.

"Lucy, you can be quite obvious. It wasn't like you pushed him away when you two were doing inappropriate things in the hall." Erza said with a bright red blush plastered on her cheeks.

"What should I do? Its not like he wants to talk to me anymore. I made him pretty mad." I said as I recalled the nights events.

"You ran into him Saturday, didn't you!" Cana shouted and pointed a finger at me.

"U-Umm, sorta..." I stammered and shrunk back.

"Did he do anything?" Mira asked.

"He tried to kiss me again but I didn't let him." I said and sighed.

"Why would he be mad about that?" Levy asked.

"I don't know! He's too confusing! He was probably just playing me." I sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan." Levy said and gave me a hug.

"Juvia is also sorry for Lucy-san." Juvia said and joined in on the hug. The others did too and made me feel a whole lot better.

**~000~**

After school I had said goodbye to everyone and walked to the front gates, running into Totomaru again.

"Oh, Lucy-chan! I was looking for you!" Totomaru said excitedly as I approached him.

"Can I help you with something, Maru-kun?" I asked.

"Would you mind coming along with me to a goukon? One of my friends backed out in me and now we're short a person." Totomaru asked and grabbed my hands in his. I was slightly surprised by his request to go out, but then I looked back through the school gates. Natsu was walking out of the school surrounded by a group of girls. Hadn't he left? The sight made me mad either way and I quickly looked away, back to Totomaru before nodding.

"I'd love to go!" I said and smiled.

"Oh, thanks Lucy-chan you're a life saver!" Totomaru said and took my hand and ran off into the town.

We went to all kinds of places before going to the goukon. He took me to the arcade and won me a stuffed bear, then a cake shop for a snack, and he took me shopping for a few hair clips as we made way to the group. Going out with Totomaru was more fun than I expected it to be. I had barely even thought about Natsu when we were together. Maybe he was the person that could help me forget about my unfortunate situation.

"Maru-kun, when are we going to meet up with your friends?" I asked as we walked down the shopping district.

"We should be there soon." He said and looked back at me with a smile. His smile warmed my cheeks and his hand holding mine felt nice and protective in a way. But no where near as close to Natsu's. We came to a bright green door that was attached to what looked like an abandoned building.

"Eh? Maru-kun? What are we doing here?" I asked and looked around at the lack of people. This was supposed to be a goukon, was it not?

"I'm sorry to have lied to you, Lucy-chan." Totomaru said and gripped my hand harder, taking me into the strange building. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't want to.

"W-Wait! Maru-kun! W-What are you going to do to me?!" I shrieked and tried to free myself. He didn't respond as he pulled me farther down the hall, tossing me into a room with a metal door. He pulled my arms behind me and firmly tied rope around my hands, pulling the rope up high so I practically dangled in the air.

"You're the bait." He grinned and took a punch at my stomach. I cried out and thrashed around as he began to hit me harder and harder in the same place, causing me to bruise horribly. What had I done to deserve something like this? Natsu... Save me...

* * *

**Please review! Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer**

**If anyone has suggestions please tell me! **

**A goukon is a sort of get together group date kinda thang**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! This was like my fave chapter haha CX Please enjoy!**

**P.S. sorry Mimi-chan Hibiki and Eve were too innocent for this!**

**Chapter 7- Finally United**

* * *

It felt like hours as I was kept tied up in the dark room Totomaru put me in. He had come in every so often to beat me up again, sometimes sending someone else to do it. They would always grope me or give me hickeys in odd places before wailing on my small figure. No one would answer me when I asked what I was being used for. My tears had dried up and all I could do was scream at this point. I felt broken. Maybe one of my ribs was broken physically, but mentally I was way beyond repair. The door creaked open and Totomaru walked in once again.

"Have you been enjoying yourself, Lucy-chan?" Totomaru smirked and dragged his tongue across my cheek.

"S-Stay away from me, you bastard." I breathed out and spit on his face. He angrily wiped the saliva from his cheek and smacked me across the face.

"If you would just be a good little bitch we wouldn't have to hurt you so much!" He shouted and punched me in the stomach. The wind was knocked from my lungs and I coughed up blood.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said quietly and hung my head.

"I already told you, Lucy-chan." Totomaru sighed and toyed with my hair. "Your pain will bring me satisfaction when he sees this."

"He?" I asked. Was I used to lure out someone? Maybe Natsu. Totomaru bit me harshly on the nape of my neck and tied a bandana over my eyes.

"Boze, you can start whipping her." He said. I could hear another pair of footsteps enter the room and the crack of the whip sounded.

"Be prepared, kōji-san." The new voice laughed and cracked the whip again. I gripped the rope tightly and bit my lip.

_"I'm sorry, Totomaru-kun. I'm in love with Dragneel-san now. We're going to have to break up."_

_"B-But, Yukiko I love you! We've been through so much..."_

_"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."_

"You can go through the same pain as I did, Natsu." Totomaru sneered as he sent a video of Lucy's beatings to his target.

My body had had enough. Everything hurt so much and the punches just felt numb now. The whipping caused me to get welts and bleed more. I could tell my clothes were torn to shreds even with the blindfold covering me. If they were trying to get Natsu's attention, would it work? He didn't seem to care about me after that last incident. And he looked happy with that crowd of girls. What I wouldn't give to see his smile right now. I could feel my consciousness slipping away but I caught one conversation beyond the door.

"Totomaru! You didn't tell us this was the Demon Kings girl! Why the hell would you provoke that guy?!" Someone shouted.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Totomaru shouted back.

"Aria at the front is down! The Demon's on his way up! I'm getting out of here!" Another shouted. "Get everyone out the back!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Dragneel!" Totomaru shouted at the being down the hall. You could clearly hear how scared he was by the uneasiness of his voice.

"You dare touch what is mine?! I'll kill you!" Natsu shouted. I smiled and felt myself go limp.

"He came..."

**~000~**

I felt strangely comfortable. Wasn't I tied up? It felt like I was on a bunch of soft clouds. Was this a dream? I remember hearing Natsu outside the room. Natsu...

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a girl ask. I moaned and tossed my head to the side, squishing against a soft pillow. Wait... pillow? I opened my eyes and stared at an oak wood ceiling.

"W-What? W-Where am I?" I asked with a hoarse voice. I looked to the side and saw a girl with long blue hair looking back at me.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Lucy-san! You went through quite a lot looking at how many injuries you had. Although none of your bones are broken." The girl said.

"How did I get here?" I asked and sat up as she handed me a glass of water.

"Oh, Natsu-nii brought you here. I'm his little sister, Wendy. He went out to cool himself off but he should be back in a few."

"Thank you for helping me, Wendy-chan. You seem experienced with bandaging." I said with a laugh and set the cup down on the side table after drinking it.

"Natsu-nii tends to get in a lot of fights. I practice on him to improve my medical skills." She answered shyly.

"Are these his clothes?" I asked as I looked at the baggy shirt and basketball shorts I was wearing.

"They are. Natsu-nii insured you wear those instead of my mother's things," Wendy said. "Are they uncomfortable?"

"Oh no, they're perfectly fine." I said and laughed. A door closing sounded through the house and Wendy quickly stood up.

"That must be Natsu-nii. I'll go tell him you woke up." Wendy said and left. I looked the room I was in, seeing that there was only a desk, tea table, television, and the before mentioned side table. This was probably Natsu's room because of the lack of anything cute and girly. I sniffed the shirt I was wearing and subconsciously grinned. It smelled just like Natsu.

The door swung open and there stood a shocked and exasperated Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu..." I sighed and smiled. He quickly walked over to me and assaulted my lips in a warm and passionate kiss. My eyes widened at the sudden embrace. His lips caused my whole being to warm up again and the butterflies swarmed in my stomach. I gladly accepted his gesture and melted into the kiss. He crawled over me and pushed farther into my mouth. His tongue danced around mine and made me feel hot all over.

I looked at him with a flushed face as he pulled away. He smirked and held my chin playfully.

"You sure look like you're enjoying yourself."

"E-Eh?! What are you going on about?!" I shouted and pouted, looking away.

"I couldn't protect you again." Natsu sighed with a sad expression as he lifted up the my shirt and looked at the bandages wrapped around me.

"Again? Mou, Natsu you're making no sense. A-And I thought you said you wouldn't kiss me anymore! You should stop playing with me like that if you aren't going to be serious! Y-You really don't make sense... I shouldn't have ever felt what I did." I whined.

"What did you feel?" He asked. I jumped slightly and turned to look him in the eye. Natsu held a blank sort of expression as he waited for my answer.

"U-Umm nothing! I felt absolutely nothing!" I said and waved my hands back and forth. That kind of sounded more like an insult if anything.

"I see," He sighed and leaned towards me. "So if I did this, you wouldn't feel anything?"

"W-What?" His tongue swept over a part of my neck and began to suck and nibble at it. I let out a small moan and squirmed at the feeling.

"You're the confusing one, Luigi." Natsu snickered and picked me up.

"Its Lucy! Where are we going now?" I asked as we went down the stairs and towards the front door.

"I'm taking you home. I'll be back in a little while, Wendy!" He called out into the house as we left. He carried me out if their front gate and settled me down on a motorcycle.

"You don't really think that I'm going to ride on this, do you?" I asked as he sat down and handed me a helmet.

"If you don't want to fall off, I suggest you hold on tight." Natsu said and revved his engine. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his waist as he began to drive. I held my eyes shut tightly the whole time we drove. Natsu's warm back calmed me down somewhat but whenever he turned I could feel my stomach drop.

"Do you have to drive so fast?!" I squeaked and held on tighter to him.

"W-We stopped driving a while ago. Y-You're choking m-me..." Natsu breathed out. I gasped and let go of my death grip on him. Natsu flicked me on the forehead and picked up again and walked me up the stairs to my apartment. He somehow had my school bag and unlocked the door for me.

"You can put me down, y'know. I can walk myself." I said as we went upstairs.

"You're injured. No way I'm letting you walk on your own," Natsu said and took me to my room. "I don't want to see you at school until you're healed, got it."

I looked up at the serious expression on his face and blushed slightly.

"I understand..." I mumbled as he put me down on my bed. He nodded and waved before leaving my home. I laid down on my pillow and subconsciously smiled.

**~000~**

I missed three days of school as I let myself heal. Natsu was right not to let me walk around because my legs were extremely sore. My stomach was still bruised and it hurt a little to bend over but I was able to manage. I couldn't wait to see Levy and everyone else, seeing as I had no way to contact them. But Natsu kissed me again so was he not mad anymore? I was excited to find out what it meant.

I practically ran all the way to school with the excitement bubbling in me. The girls seemed to be in the classroom already seeing as they hadn't ran into me through the halls. I skipped up the steps with a grin on my face, ignoring the cat calls that the other students gave me. I opened the door to the class and went straight for Levy in the middle of the room.

"Levy-chan!" I shouted excitedly and squeezed her in a bear hug.

"Lu-chan! You've been gone so long!" Levy squealed and hugged me back.

"What happened Lucy? Were you sick?" Mira asked as we let go of each other.

"O-Oh yeah, I had a fever." I laughed. I absolutely didn't want them to know about what happened. Erza would most likely terrorize the school until the people who hurt me showed themselves.

"We need to exchange our addresses so we know where you are." Erza said and took out her phone. Everyone nodded and took out their phones too. So far besides my dad and Loke, they were the first friends to ever get my number. The door slid open and in walked Natsu with his friends and a group of girls tailing them. We made eye contact for a second before I looked away.

"Lucy, you have a mark on your neck." Cana pointed out and stepped closer to look at it.

"There's nothing there!" I said and quickly covered it.

"Juvia saw it too!" Juvia said as she took a break from ogling Fullbuster-san.

"I-Its nothing to worry about." I said and moved my hair to cover it.

"Have you solved your Natsu problem?" Mira asked with a sly smile.

"I'm not sure yet." I said and looked over to the pink haired male who was still surrounded by girls.

"Natsu, we should totally go out after school!" One of the girls with him said and smiled.

"Yeah! My mom works at a restaurant nearby and we can get a discount!" Another said.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a date with my girlfriend." Natsu said and laughed. I froze. Girlfriend?

"What? Since when did you get a girlfriend? Who is she?" They asked with disappointment filling their voices.

"Lucyyy~! They want to know who you are!" Natsu shouted at me.

"E-Eh? What for?" I asked. He left his group and walked up to me with a wide grin.

"They wanted to know who my girlfriend was." He said and ruffled my hair.

"G-Girlfriend?!" I squeaked as a bright red blush crawled up my cheeks. He nodded and bent down, giving me a quick kiss on the nose.

"I already told you before that you were mine." He smirked.

"And you said you weren't sure!" Mira squealed and glomped me in a hug.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This story makes me really happy to write XD**

**I WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE AND OMG NATSU SO CARES FOR LUCY! THE CUTENESS IS TOO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So like I've been stressing lol I had a debate to do and this bitch jfc I wanna slap her! NaLu is too yaaaaaaas~! Natsu is bae ugh can he like be real so I can hug him?! I respect you tho Lucy. He's forever yours!**

**Chapter 8- Misunderstood**

* * *

The school day felt all too like a dream. Natsu smiled more at me and kept me by his side instead of his usual group of fangirls. Anyone that had dare look at me with lustful or hateful expressions would face Natsu's death glare personally.

"These are my friends Gray and Gajeel." Natsu said as he introduced me to his friends at break.

"Don't call us friends, Salamander." Gajeel sneered and crossed his arms.

"Aww, Gajeel don't be like that!" Natsu laughed at his more scary looking friend?

"Flame brain here is a dumbass. You should break up with him." Gray whispered in my ear. I laughed and pushed Gray slightly, getting Natsu's attention.

"Oi, what'd you say to her, ice princess?" Natsu asked and glared at the suddenly naked male. He still had his boxers in but he scared me half to death.

"Erza! Erza! Stripper in the room!" I shrieked and ran to my friends side.

"Gray! Get your clothes on this instant!" Erza shouted as she threw a book at the boys head.

"Shit! When did that happen?!" He said and looked around the room for his clothes.

"J-Juvia found Gray-sama's shirt!" Juvia said and timidly handed the piece of clothing to her crush.

"Oh, thanks Juvia! You're a lifesaver." Gray said with a smile and pat the blushing girl on the head.

"L-Levy-san! C-Cana-san J-Juvia i-is too happy! Juvia is going to faint..." Juvia said and staggered over to the other bluenette and brunette.

"Calm down, Juvia. I'll go get you some tea." Levy said as Cana started to fan her.

"Let's hang out a little before class starts again." Natsu said and pulled me out of the classroom. I nodded and followed behind him as he lead me.

"You're acting different." I said as we came to an empty part of the school.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he turned to face me.

"W-Well you seemed much scarier and lustful most of the times I've seen you." I said and swayed awkwardly on my heels.

"I'm only a demon when I'm provoked. And if you wanted me to be hornier in the first place, why didn't you just ask?" Natsu smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"T-Thats not what I meant!" I squealed as his hands began to roam.

"Youre mine now so I can touch you if I want." He said and leaned down to gain access to my lips. I closed my eyes and prepared for him, when the bell suddenly rang.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now." I said quickly and pulled away from him.

"We can skip this class. It's P.E and I'm tired anyways. Lunch is after so we're okay." Natsu said as he grabbed my hand again, pulling me along once again.

"Eh?! Natsu wait!" I said and tried to pull my hand away, but his grip kept me in place. We went up a short flight of stairs that lead up to the roof. Natsu pulled me around the corner and he laid down on the shady part of the ground.

"Come lay with me." Natsu said tugged on the edge of my skirt. I shook my head and turned away.

"Erza's going to get mad that we're gone. I want to go to class," I said. Natsu sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him. "O-Oi! Natsu! Quit it!"

"You keep rejecting me." Natsu pouted as he hovered over me.

"T-Thats only because you're so pushy..." I blushed and looked away again.

"Do you like me?" Natsu asked and laid his head down on my shoulder.

"I should be asking you that," I said and looked up at the clouds. "You're not making any sense. Just saying I'm your girlfriend and acting so happy doesn't feel real. I'm just being played, aren't I?"

Natsu looked at me with another blank expression and thumped me on the forehead.

"He-" I was about to yell at him again but his lips suddenly fell onto mine. His hands entertained with my own and he pushed more into the kiss. He forced my mouth open and began a fierce battle between us. One of his hands slipped under my shirt and traced circles over my stomach, thankfully missing the bruise I still had. He broke the kiss for some much needed air and started sucking on the sensitive part of my neck.

"Ngh...N-Natsu...S-Stop..." I said and grabbed onto him weakly.

"I'm serious about you, Luce. I'm going to protect you this time. I mean it." Natsu said and looked at me with a serious expression. My heart skipped a beat and I nodded slowly. He rolled to the side and pulled me onto his chest.

"You've only just met me y'know. I don't get it when you say that." I mumbled and played with his tie.

"That's fine. Just sleep for now." Natsu said as he dozed off. I sighed and looked up at his sleeping face. He was surprisingly cute. He looked so defenseless and sweet, I just wanted to pet him like a dog. Thinking back to what he said, did we know each other before? I would've recalled meeting Natsu in the past. Maybe he means what happened with Doranbolt. But new saved me then, didn't he? All this thinking was annoying. I followed Natsu's lead and slept comfortably on top of him.

**~000~**

The sun spread across my back, running goosebumps up and down my body. I moaned softly at the warm feeling and cuddled up against hardness that was Natsu's chest. I could feel his hand raking itself through my hair, calming me down.

"Luce~, you need to wake up. The lunch bell is about to ring." Natsu whispered in my ear.

"But it's so comfy~!" I whined and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Stop making that face or I'll do more than kiss you." Natsu smirked and slapped my ass. I blushed and quickly removed myself from his person.

"L-Lets just go then." I mumbled and walked towards the door.

"But I wanted to kiss you some more! Let's stay and make out." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to pull me back onto the roof.

"N-Natsu! Quit it! Like you said, we need to go back for lunch!" I said and freed myself from his grip.

"Luce, after school do you want to go on a date?" Natsu asked and held my hand in his as we walked back to class.

"A d-date?" I asked for clarification. My cheeks went ablaze as he nodded and looked at me with his wide and cheerful grin.

"I-I guess... Where to?"

"Gray and Gajeel wanted to go to karaoke. You can bring your friends too if you want."

"O-Oh, sounds fun. I'll ask them." I laughed as my blush started to fade. I thought it was just going to be us. I was slightly disappointed but way more relieved to be able to invite Levy and the others. We returned to the classroom, seeing that the others had too and were getting ready for lunch.

"Lucy, Natsu, you two weren't in the gym. Did something happen?" Erza asked as she came up to us with her arms crossed.

"My poor Lucy was having cramps so I took her to the nurse to sleep them off." Natsu lied and rubbed my stomach. I blushed at the lie, wincing slightly because of the harsh touch to my bruise and was about to tell Erza but she gave me a look of sympathy.

"I understand, Lucy. Do you need anything specific?" She said in a hushed tone to keep people from listening in.

"N-No, I'm fine." I laughed. She nodded and went back to her desk to get her lunch. I turned to Natsu and glared at him before kicking his shin.

"Shit! Luce, I was only playing!" Natsu cried as he held his injury, bouncing on one leg.

"Don't play around with that kind of excuse! Say something like that again and when I really do have cramps, I'll be moody on you." I threatened. He looked at me with pure horror and shook his head quickly, understanding my intent. I looked around the room and found Levy arguing with Gajeel in the corner.

"Levy-chan! Do you want to go to karaoke after school?" I asked. She broke away from her other conversation, completely flustered.

"S-Sure! That sounds like fun!" She grinned. Gajeel looked at her with an amused expression. Levy was still completely nervous, almost shaking.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked cautiously.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Levy squealed as her blush began to increase.

"The Shrimp flashed me," Gajeel laughed. "I didn't know girls still wore underwear with strawberries on them!"

"Shut up! I wasn't flashing anyone!" Levy shrieked and hit his arm.

"I stopped wearing those after the 6th grade, Levy-chan..." I said and looked at her with confusion.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried and Gajeel continued to laugh harder. Juvia came over with hearts in her eyes.

"Gray-sama looked at Juvia and smiled! Juvia could not be happier!" Juvia squealed.

"Don't tell me you're still obsessing over him, water woman." Gajeel said with a slight look of disappointment.

"Gajeel-kun should know that Gray-sama will always be the special person in Juvia's life." Juvia said firmly.

"Want to go to karaoke after school?" I asked the now fantasising blunette.

"Juvia would love to!"

"Did Salamander invite you?" Gajeel asked.

"He did." I said, intimidated by the many piercings the boy had.

"Does that mean Gray-sama is coming too?" Juvia asked, hearts popping back into her eyes.

"I heard my name," Gray said as he came into the conversation. "Something up?"

"Salamander invited bunny girl and these guys to karaoke later." Gajeel responded.

"Sounds good. It would be boring if it were just us. Gajeel would hog the mike the whole time." Gray laughed.

"Juvia forgot how Gajeel-kun liked singing so much." Juvia laughed alongside the now shirtless male.

"You have a nice laugh, Juvia." Gray smirked and pat said girl on the back. Juvia whole face erupted in a blush and you could practically see steam rising from her head.

"G-Gray-sama...J-Juvia...name...touch...Mira-san!" Juvia swayed back and forth as she tried to make it over to the white haired woman.

**~000~**

The school day soon came to an end and I was heading to my locker before meeting the others at the gate. Natsu had a meeting with the headmaster so he said he would come late. I was changing my shoes when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lucy, you never told me you went here!" A familiar voice said. I turned around and was met with the orange hair and glasses that sparked a small bit of happiness in me.

"Loke!" I grinned and gave him a hug. "What's up?"

"Do you mind helping me with something? My girlfriend Aries and I haven't been getting along so well the past few days," He said with an exasperated expression. "She's been upset with me flirting at work and her friends won't even let me around anymore. Tomorrow's supposed to be our anniversary and I want to surprise her with something special."

"I'll definitely help! Let's go now before it gets late." I said and pulled out my phone, texting the girls that I would make a late appearance. Loke and I left the school, walking towards the shopping district.

"So what's Aries like?" I asked as we walked.

"She's pretty shy and she always apologizes even when happened. We were childhood friends too so I always had a protective side for her. She can get angry at times when I flirt but this time I went too far. I didn't even do anything really, I was walking home a drunk customer and she kissed me. Aries just had to be walking by," He sighed. "Her friends Virgo and Lyra won't even let me look at her."

"She sounds nice. Didn't you try explaining?"

"Aries wouldn't listen. She just ran away and wouldn't answer my calls or texts or anything."

"We need a good apology present then. Stuffed animals, chocolate, her favorite food, perfumes, jewelry, and you need to man up and tell her how you really feel or she'll leave your ass in a second." I said and poked him harshly in the chest.

"Jeez, Lucy. Your bluntness is a gift." Loke laughed. I nodded as we continued on, first stopping in a store to find a gift basket. The rest of the time shopping was more fun than I expected. It still felt natural to be around Loke although his flirtatious habits were annoying. We collected an assortment of items consisting of stuffed rams and lions, cotton candy scented toiletries, a necklace with a silver heart and pink and gold studs, chocolate turtles, and caramel apples. The sun was already beginning to set as Loke and I walked slowly after the shopping spree.

"That was fun," I sighed. "Aries should be happy with all of that."

"I just hopes this fixes us," He said as he casually draped an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks Lucy."

"Anytime! Just treat her well, okay? You worry me." I laughed.

"How would I worry you? What's there to worry about?" He asked with a small smirk as he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know, it was a joke! Don't make me explain it." I laughed again and pushed him playfully. Unbeknownst to me, there were sharp onyx eyes drilling into the back of my head.

"Why is she with him..." Natsu asked himself, subconsciously clenching his fist as he watched his blonde girlfriend playing around with Loke.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I really liked this one too haha XD**

**If you have any concerns, just ask! Reviews are appreciated ~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorrt I took so long xc Today is the last day of my break ugh I don't wanna go to school! There are some people I don't need to see atm **

**Chapter 9- Maybe A Little Crazy**

* * *

"Lucy! How come you missed karaoke?" Mirajane asked as I walked into the classroom the next morning.

"Gomen, I was helping a friend with some shopping." I smiled sheepishly and joined the group.

"Gajeel-kun was hitting on Levy-san! Lucy-san missed everything." Juvia laughed as Levy blushed.

"H-He wasn't hitting on me! He kept making fun of me and my height." Levy pouted, steam practically rising from her cheeks.

"When a guy makes fun of a girl like that, it means they like them." Cana laughed.

"Was Natsu mad that I didn't show up?" I asked.

"He didn't show up either. We figured he was still at school." Erza said.

"Oh, that's good then." I sighed with relief. Knowing Natsu, there would be no end to the punishments for disappearing without an explanation. The bell rang and we all took our respective seats. I stared at the door and waited for Natsu to walk in.

"Natsu-kun~! Don't you have a girlfriend? You shouldn't be so close to us if you do." A girl laughed as she entered the room with her friend and Natsu. He had his arms around their shoulders as he grinned like an idiot.

"She won't mind. I just walked you to class." Natsu said and walked over to his seat.

"O-Ohayo, Natsu." I smiled, brushing off the uneasy feeling of him walking in with those two. He ignored my greeting and set down his bag before going over to Gray and Gajeel.

"What was that, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I-I don't know. I wouldn't think he'd be mad about yesterday since he didn't show up either." I said, feeling my heart drop.

"Alright! Sit in your seats and let's get started!" Laki said as she walked into the room. Natsu strolled back to his seat causally and sat down, not bothering to look me in the eye or at all for that matter.

"Natsu...?" I said cautiously. Natsu lowered his head to the desk, taking a nap. I stared at my desk, feeling empty as Laki started the lesson.

**~000~**

"Natsu looks more upset than usual. Did something happen between you two?" Erza asked as she took a bite of her hot dog octopus. We ate lunch in the classroom today because of the wind picking up.

"I'm not sure what it is. He won't even look at me." I said sorrowfully, watching Natsu laugh and talk happily with Gray and Gajeel. He had ignored me all throughout the first half of classes when I tried talking to him.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san should just ask Natsu-san," Juvia mumbled as she kept her eyes glued to Gray. "Natsu-san and Lucy-san are together, so its not weird."

"Juvia's right. You should confront him." Mira said. I looked to the others and they all nodded in agreement. I sighed and stood up from my chair. Natsu got up simultaneously and left the room.

I followed him as he went towards the vending machines at the end of the hall. I tapped him on the shoulder when he stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"Why do you keep ignoring me, Natsu? I've been trying to talk to you all day." I pouted. He dismissed my presence again and got the drink he came for. I huffed angrily and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! Luce, what the hell?!" Natsu shouted and started hopping on one leg.

"Stop ignoring me! If you're mad, you should just tell me about it!" I stomped angrily as he glared.

"You missed the date yesterday..." He mumbled and rubbed his leg.

"You didn't even show up. What's wrong with that?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I saw you hanging out with that shitty lion!" Natsu accused. I dropped my hands and looked at him in confusion.

"Are you talking about Loke?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're not allowed to hang out with any other guys without me around." Natsu said and pulled me in for a hug, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"Y-You don't have to worry y'know..." I blushed and hugged him back. We stayed in this position for a while, thank goodness the halls were empty. I hissed at the sudden sharp contact on my neck. Natsu began nibbling and licking the sensitive part of my skin.

"N-Natsu...! W-W-We're at school!" I moaned as he began kissing up my neckline and jaw.

"No one's watching so who cares." Natsu smirked and pressed his lips touched my own, pushing us against the wall. I gripped his bicep as he snaked his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around mine. My mind went hazy and my body felt limp under Natsu's touch. One of his hands gripped my hip and the other began to make its way up my shirt. I came back to my mind as Natsu began unbuttoning my shirt and sucked on my collarbone, leaving a hickey.

"S-S-Stop..!" I panted and pushed Natsu off of me. I straightened myself up wiped the leftover saliva on my chin.

"You're cute when you're blushing." Natsu grinned and pecked me on the cheek.

**~000~**

I sat at my table and worked on my math assignment while drinking a smoothie I picked up from Loke's diner. Someone knocked at the door as I was putting away my school supplies. I heaved myself up from my seat and opened the door to a grinning Loke.

"Hey, Lucy!" Loke greeted and invited himself in.

"How did you figure out my address?" I questioned and rose an eyebrow.

"Aquarius told me when I showed up at the store." He laughed and set down a medium sized pink box on the table.

"What's that?" I asked and inspected the item.

"A cake for you! Since you helped me yesterday." Loke said and popped open the container, revealing a small cake covered in white frosting, chocolate shavings, and strawberry halves.

"Oh wow, it looks good." I drooled over the masterpiece.

"Scorpio's recipe but Aquarius baked it." He said and went into my kitchen for some utensils. I sat back down and waited as Loke served the cake. I took a small bite and the flavor practically exploded in my mouth.

"This is so good!" I moaned in delight and started eating it faster.

"Despite his looks, Scorpio is probably the best in Magnolia." Loke smirked and started eating some himself.

"You don't feel at all wrong letting yourself into my home without permission?" I quipped as we ate together.

"You're Lucy so it's fine. Besides, I brought you cake so you have to let me stay." He remarked and stuck his tongue out at me. I pouted at his clearly right answer and shoveled cake in my mouth as he laughed.

"Did Aries like the gift basket?" I asked and served myself a second piece of cake.

"Yeah, she almost fainted when I gave it to her. She's too shy sometimes." Loke chuckled.

"You two seem like a good fit. Too bad you're such a playboy." I scoffed.

"Its not my fault beautiful women need my expertise." He smirked and flicked frosting onto my cheek. I laughed and threw some back, starting a fierce battle between us.

"Loke! Quit it!" I shrieked as he began smothering cake against my cheek.

"Oh, look at the time! I have to get ready for my date with Aries," Loke whistled and started for the door.

"Help me clean up first!" I whined and smeared the cake off of my face.

"Maybe next time." Loke waved and closed the door behind him. I glared slightly at where he used to stand but I couldn't help laughing. I wish I could remembered the days we spent together as kids. But Loke's probably the same as he was when we were little. It was strange that we still got along so well.

I went back in the kitchen and started cleaning up the array of frosting shots. There was still half of the cake left and I gladly wanted to share it with the others. The door opened again and I immediately smiled.

"You're really an idiot, Loke..." I stiffened as I looked down the hall and into the angry onyx eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

"Why would you think I'm Loke?" Natsu glared.

"H-He was here earlier. I thought he came back to help clean up." I laughed gingerly, licking the cake from my bottom lip.

"You were with that lion again?" Natsu asked, stalking towards me, his vexed aura practically radiating off in invisible flames.

"He brought me cake if you want some." I squeaked as he became closer. I took steps back until I hit the wall. Natsu loomed over me and slammed his fist over my head. He was just as scary looking as the first day we met.

"Why is that bastard bringing you stuff?" He hissed.

"It was a thank you gift. And don't call him a bastard. He's one of my friends." I said and slightly glared back.

"You're not allowed to see or accept anything from him." Natsu seethed with anger, walking over to the table and throwing the cake on the floor.

"Natsu! How could you?!" I cried and stared wide eyed at the destroyed masterpiece.

"If it's from that bastard, you can't have it." Natsu said and squished the box under his shoe.

"Loke is not a bastard! He's a really good friend and you're being unbelievable right now!" I started tearing up as he kicked the mush across the floor.

"You're not allowed to be friends with him." Natsu spat, crossing his arms with his final say.

"I'm allowed to be friends with whoever I want!" I slapped him and stormed up to my room. I sat on my bed as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. The door slammed shut, signaling his leave.

My phone buzzed and I reluctantly got up to answer it. It was from Loke.

_'You and Natsu, huh? I saw him going up after me.'_

_'Yeah... me and Natsu.'_

* * *

**Soo? I feel like I rushed through the story so I really hope not haha **


End file.
